


THRONE.

by ninetysfunk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetysfunk/pseuds/ninetysfunk
Summary: Kallisto Ambrosia, a 19-year-old girl, born into royalty. Next in line for the throne, but does she want that? Her family are the rulers of the sky, born with large brown and gold feathery wings that grow along with you they fly around protecting any dangers harming the sky.One day, Kallisto runs away and finds herself on Earth, her wings disappeared just like how any normal fairies wings would. She crosses paths with Thomas Stanley Holland, also known as Tom by many. The two set off on a journey together, from friendship to slowly falling in love but Kallisto has to face some consequences for falling in love with a norm.





	1. INTRODUCTION.

**Author's Note:**

> ***IMPORTANT***  
> hi! if you're from my wattpad i welcome you! if you're not i welcome you as well! i'm not a big expert at mythology, this is my own made up one i guess? anyway, just note that some of these were written on my wattpad which i have kinda stopped using but i still use to read and i write some stuff on there but i'm not as active. 
> 
> anyway enjoy this story! i've worked really hard on it! so, enjoy!

_**ABOUT THE FAMILY:** _

The Ambrosia Family are descendants of Fairies and the protectors and rulers of Astaria, a large Kingdom in the sky. Their family is known for their large golden and brown wings, their wings are so big it dragged behind them when they walked, it would disappear when they lay foot on land and would only appear when they entered the golden ring under the cloud which hides the kingdom, and are also known for their phenomenal flying abilities.

When born into the family, flying is of utmost importance. Once your wings have appeared, you're immediately trained to become a master flier. They live in the sky, their castle is blue and white and is surrounded by massive trees and the most beautiful florals. Surrounding the castle is also villages filled with fairies, the Ambrosia family loves their people and never fails to show it.

Once you turn 20, you are immediately next in line for the throne, then you are arranged to marry a man or woman of royal blood. You do not have a choice, you have to rule over the kingdom be it if you are a man or woman, and if you marry a norm your wings get ripped off and you're banished from the Kingdom.

—

**Kallisto Ambrosia;**

> _[if you're unsure who to refer to when reading, the model I kept in mind was Lily Collins! BUT that does not mean_ i _am "shipping" her with tom lmaoo]_

An energetic girl who enjoys adventure. She's the oldest in her family and daughter to Zenio Ambrosia, God of the Moon and Penelope Ambrosia, Goddess of the Stars who is the King and Queen of Astaria. She has a mixture of golden and green eyes and long wavy brown hair. She's very mischievous and rebellious, you can often find her sitting on one of the branches of the elder tree which is in the middle of the castle reading a book, or near the waterfalls playing with the Pixies or messing around with her Mother which would end up in her getting locked in her room until her Mother would let her out.

She has a younger Brother named Ajax, he's around 12 to 13 years old, he has the same eye colour and straight, shoulder-length brown hair. He's very uniform and athletic, he's in the Kingdom's junior flying team, he travels to different Kingdoms for different competitions and pretty much the opposite of Kallisto.

**Thomas Stanley Holland;**

A very quiet boy, to others. Shy and just all around precious. He loves his family and his dog, he has a few friends across the village but mainly Harry Osterfield and Zendaya Coleman. The three often venture into the woods and hang by their own little spot which has been decorated with blankets and other miscellaneous things that they liked. They would meet there at night and share jokes and sometimes fall asleep there without knowing. Tom enjoys reading though he has difficulties and can be found in the local library, or at his family bakery serving customers. He's all around a very laid back person and is awkward around girls other than Zendaya and his mother.


	2. ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter 1-3 were from my wattpad so theyre a tad bit crappy oops!

Kallisto laid on one of the branches of the Elder Tree, reading her book on different plant species. She enjoyed reading about nature, ever since she was a young fairy.

"Kallisto, get down from there, I've told you multiple times, you're going to fall," Her Mother, Penelope, yelled from the bottom of the tree, the tree was massive, so calling out to Kallisto would require you to really yell at the top of your lungs.

"You're such a buzzkill Mother," She groaned and flew down, her thumbs between the page she was reading.

"You are a princess, please act appropriately, if you want to lay down go to your room," Her Mother sighed and adjusted Kallisto's dress, "Your Father and I need to talk to you about something important, we expect you there in ten minutes or else you're sleeping in the kitchens."

"At least I'll have food," Kallisto scoffed, and walked away.

"Ten minutes."

"Yes."

Kallisto walked to her room which took a solid five minutes thanks to how massive the castle was and she would complain about it Everyday to remind everyone how much she despised it.

She walked up the stairs and at the top she opened the door which revealed her bed room which was circular as it was at the top of the highest tower in the castle, her ceiling was glass that showed the sky, she had her own desk which had pieces of parchment laid over it and a quill in a bottle of ink. There was also a massive bookshelf which was filled with books in every shelf and a massive closet, she then flopped onto her bed which resembled two queen sized beds. She placed her book on her bedside table and played with her wings. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, it had already been ten minutes and she just arrived in her room. She groaned and got up and dragged herself to the throne room.

She walked down the stairs and greeted the guards who stood at the bottom of the staircase, again. She walks slowly just to get on her mother's nerves, which added another five minutes to the already very long walk from her room.

Kallisto entered the throne room and sees her parents sitting at the meeting table, she walks to her seat and sits down.

"You two don't really call me down here, what's the big deal?" She asks in confusion.

Her parents look at each other and her Father sighs, "Kalli, sweetheart. You're almost 20-"

"No, I told you two I don't plan on getting married." Kallisto immediately said, crossing her arms and laying back.

"But you cannot expect us to rule over the Kingdom forever, it's tradition that once your eldest child turns 20 you turn over the throne to them, and you're only five months away from turning 20," Her Father, Zenio, said.

"Yes, I know but can't we just forget I exist and pass on the throne to Ajax when he turns 20? And then you can just get him arranged with whoever you think is suitable for him?" Kallisto said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Kalli, we can't just forget about you. And I am sure that the man we've chosen is perfect for you!" Her Mother exclaimed.

"You've already picked out who I am going to marry?!" Kallisto yelled, eyes wide open.

Her Mother scoffed, "Of course, it's what happened to me."

"No! I don't care if it happened to you! You can't just spring this onto me on the last minute, and especially when I told you I have no plans on getting married, if I did, I would want to find someone I genuinely love, not be arranged with someone I don't even know." She folded her arms and looked away.

"We just want what's best for you," Her Father placed his hand on her shoulder and Kallisto shrugged trying to get rid of his hand, "You're acting as though this is such a big deal-"

"It is!" Kallisto yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's a fairy as well," Her Father said, with a smile on his face.

"So is everyone who married anyone from our family," She replied coldly, she stroked the feathers on her wings and covered herself with them.

"Well, he's coming in a week so be prepared," Her Mother sighed.

Kallisto's wings immediately folded and she stood up, her wings pushing back the chair, "A week? And you're telling me this now? You two really are bad at telling people bad news."

She stormed away, leaving her parents at the table. She left the throne room by the main entrance which led to where the Elder Tree was. She walked towards the entrance of the castle and walked down the stairs, she stood at the edge of the land the kingdom was on, she stood there, looking down. She heard her Mother coming and so, Kallisto flew up and dove down towards the land where the norms lived.

She could hear the guards calling out to her but she ignored them and flew all the way down, she noticed the ground getting closer and landed gently. Her wings disappeared and she ran and ran, hoping to find a village of some sort to stay in at the mean time while she was clearing her mind.

After running for awhile, she came across a quite small village, one she had not remembered coming to before as a child. She walked towards the village while catching her breath, she saw people selling vegetables and all sorts of things. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she just looked around at the village.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her causing the two of them to fall and drop whatever it was they had in their hands. She immediately got up and apologised profusely, she picked up the bags of flour which was the person was holding that thankfully didn't break, from the ground.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do this!" Kallisto apologised, giving the person back flour.

"No, it's fine, as long as the bag didn't break then my ass is saved," The person joked, taking back the bags.

"Do you own a bakery?," She smiled.

"Technically, it's more of a family business, my whole family just bakes except my younger Brother, he's too young," He explained.

"Ah, can I see the store?" She asked.

"Uh, sure. I mean I do need help with these bags of flour, they aren't exactly light," He said, giving one to Kallisto, "Oh, I am Tom by the way."

She hesitated for a bit, "I am..", "Lily."

—


	3. TWO.

Kallisto and Tom continued walking, barely talking at all, they would occasionally look at each other and smile but never spoke a word to the other.

"We're here!" Tom said. It was a two-story house, the bottom part seemed to be the bakery and the top was probably where the family lived. Kallisto found it adorable.

Tom opened the door and let Kallisto in first, making him seem like a gentleman. Entering the store, Kallisto saw a lady standing at the counter tending to a customer.

"Thanks for coming!" The lady said and the customer left, "Finally you're here, your dad was just about to run out of flour."

"Sorry, I got caught up along the way," He said motioning his head toward Kallisto which got a slap in the arm by her in return, "Ow!"

Tom walked behind the counter and Kallisto followed along, they entered the kitchen which smelled like tarts and fresh bread, it was bliss to Kallisto. The two placed the bags on the ground and just stood there for a bit looking at the kitchen. It seemed so foreign to Kallisto, the whole place, the village and even the kitchen. There were villages in Astaria, but they were different, they were golden, literally. It was all beautiful but the village she was in, it was cosy, as though you could come here and it would feel like it was home. The people were so generous and so kind, the people in Astaria were too but it just didn't feel right.

Kallisto looked down and frowned,  _why couldn't home feel like this? Why does it always have to feel so wrong?_ She thought. When she was younger, the castle was her home and she loved it so dearly, she never wanted to be anywhere but in the castle sitting on her fathers lap while he sat on the throne. But now, she just felt like it was an obligation to be there, and of course, it was, where else would she live? But it felt as though she was forced to live there, as though she couldn't live anywhere but there. While here, everywhere was your home.

Tom noticed her sadness technically radiating off her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "It's nothing. I've never been to this village before, care to show me around?"

Tom looked at her in confusion, "Are you sure? Woodlow is really boring, I mean there's Holland's bakery which is my family bakery, there are bars, just the usual. Nothing really special here to be honest."

"Just show me around, it can't be that boring!" Kallisto whined.

Tom held the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine."

Kallisto grinned in victory, she grabbed Tom's hand and walked out of the bakery, they stopped and stood in front of the bakery. She let go of Tom's hand and looked up at him, "Where to sir?" She reached out her hand to Tom's face.

"I think I'll bring you to one of my favourite places in this whole village, at least it isn't boring. Well to me," He holds her hand and walks through the crowd, making sure Kallisto, or to him, Lily does not get lost.

They turned to the left and walked towards a small building which had a board which says, 'Library' on top of the entrance. Kallisto laughed at Tom, it was a bit ironic though, as she was a bookworm too. Tom blushed a little and looked in another direction immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Aw, don't do that Tom. I love books as well, you're just too precious for this world," She pinched his cheeks and Tom just turned red in an instant. She grabbed his arm and walked into the library.

Walking to a shelf, she took out a book and Tom did the same. She read the blurb and opened up the book to read a few pages. Tom didn't even look at his book, he just looked at Kallisto, the sun shining through a window lit up her face and made her golden-green eyes pop out, the way her lips moved softly while her eyes travelled across the book, the way her hair became a golden-brown because of the sun, her skin glowing and soft. It seemed as though everything about her was perfect, Tom wanted to just look at her forever, she was effortlessly beautiful, he wanted to keep an image of her in his mind so that when he closes his eyes he can see her there. 

She looked at the awestruck boy and chuckled, "Quit staring, stalker." Tom shook his head and turned down at his book, his ears turning red. His eyes looked to the side and Kallisto went back to reading her book, "This book is amazing, and it's only the first chapter! Could I borrow this?" She asked.

"Sure, the librarian should be at the entrance," He replied softly, she ruffled his hair and walked to the entrance. He placed his hand on his head and smiled softly.

Kallisto placed the book on the table, the librarian picked up the book and smiled, "Tidal Turns, huh? A tragic love story but such a good read. You have good taste, Miss."

"I do take pride in my ability to find good books," She said sarcastically, and the two laughed.

He opened the book and wrote the return date and gave the book back to Kallisto, she bowed and went back to Tom who was too busy engrossed in the book in his hands to even notice her presence. She placed her hand in the middle of his book and he looked up, "I'm done borrowing my book. I want to bring you somewhere," She grabbed his hand and they walked out the library, smiling at the librarian while leaving.

She brought him to a meadow, not too far from the village. It was so beautiful that it almost looked magical, it was filled with flowers of all kinds. Near it was a forest, inside was the golden ring, which was technically a gate to Astaria where the fairies will have their wings reappear and they will fly back up to the Kingdom when they step into the ring. The two sat in the middle of the meadow, it was comfy and such a sight to see. They sat down talking to each other as though they had been friends for years now, laughing and just talking about life in general, of course Kallisto avoided life questions in every way or lie about something.

"No way! Why would your Brother do it in the room all of you share? That's so, weird and nasty," Kallisto shuddered and Tom burst out laughing.

"You should've seen the look on his face when I entered, he's just on his bed, the girl below him and both their faces turn towards the door in horror," Tom turned his head to imitate his brother's face and Kallisto laughs so hard she starts tearing up.

She slowly stops laughing and looks towards the sunset, she plucked some flowers from the ground and turned to Tom and placed them on his chest, she sat down next to him and started placing the flowers in his hair. She would smile at how cute he was, he was practically clueless about everything that was going on and it was fine, she wanted him to be that way, she found it adorable.

"What exactly are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Putting flowers in your hair because you just look so damn cute," Kallisto smiled at him and Tom smiled back blushing a little.

Once she was done, she had him sit upright and she looked up at him, he looked absolutely adorable. She pinched his cheeks and looked towards the sunset, she probably should be going soon, if she wasn't home by moonrise, her father would send guards down to find her and it would just be embarrassing. Kallisto stares at Tom for a bit, wanting to memorise his face so she could find him again and think about him.

Tom felt her eyes on him and he looked at her, "Look who's staring now," He said mockingly.

"Oh shut it," She lightly punch ed Tom's arm, "I have to go."

Tom pouted and looked at her, "Already?"

She laughed and took a flower from his hair and stuck it above her ear, "I'll be back soon, I will never forget you."

She got up and so did Tom, she walked towards the forest and before she entered, she looked at Tom and smiled. She walked in and the forest started glowing and created a pathway for her to follow to the gate. She walked down and she was already missing Tom. It's been barely five minutes and she already felt so empty. She entered the ring and her wings she appeared, she unfolded them and flew up and through the clouds she went, landing right in front of the castle entrance. She walked in as though she hadn't been missing for the past hours. She entered the throne room and saw her Mother sitting at the meeting table, hands on her forehead.

"Mother, I'm home," Kallisto said lightly and her Mother looked up immediately and gave her the biggest motherly embrace.

"I was worried sick, where were you?" Her Mother asked, analysing every part of Kallisto to make sure she was not hurt in any way.

"I was," "Nowhere." She smiled reassuringly. Her Mother frowned but she did not want to question it, "I'm going to bed."

"But it's so early, I just raised the stars. Do you want to eat some dinner first at least?" Her Mother asked worryingly.

"Mom, I ate quite a meal for lunch I think I'll survive without dinner," Kallisto laughed as she walked to the door which she had to walk through to get to her tower.

"Fine, I love you!" Her Mother yelled.

"Love you too."

—

Kallisto fell onto her bed, she took out the flower from her hair and looked at it, she smiled as she thought about him. She placed the flower on her side table and walked towards her wardrobe, she took out her nightgown and changed into it. She closed her wardrobe and walked to her bed, she slid under the covers and smiled staring up at the starry sky. She thought about him for every second since she left, something about him pulled her in and she just wanted to know more about him, and share every moment with him. She laid on her side and fell asleep with the thoughts of Tom.

Back in Woodlow, Tom laid in his bed, holding one of the flowers he took out from his hair. He wanted to see her again, but the most he could do was hope she came back tomorrow. He then fell asleep with 'Lily' all over his mind.

—


	4. THREE

Ajax and Kallisto flew around the field, testing each other's speed. Kallisto giggled at how slow Ajax was flying but he was still so young, she couldn't blame him. She looked towards the edge and smiled thinking about Tom. It had been a week since they last met, she debated whether she should have gone back. Maybe she should but worried that her Father would send a whole army looking for her.

"Kalli, you there? Semi-finals are next week I need you to practice with me not daydream!" Ajax whines as he hit her with his wings.

She shook her head and smiled at her Brother, "We've been practising since six, let's go have some breakfast," She looked towards the castle and saw her Mother walking towards the flying pitched, "Oh would you look at that! It's Mother!" She flew down and gave her Mother a kiss on the cheek.

Kallisto walked towards the dining hall and saw her Father reading a book and eating some eggs. She sat down at her seat and thanked the servants as they placed her food in front of her, she ate while keeping a clear mind. She did not have many plans later, she wanted to visit Tom again but it would be too risky without the guards following her. She picked up her plate and placed them in the kitchen.

She walked towards the entrance of the castle and walked to the side where the waterfalls were, she walked towards the edge and looked around in case anyone was around her. When the coast was clear, she dove off. She landed gently and her wings disappeared, she walked out of the forest and saw the field where she had last seen Tom, she smiled and made her way towards the small town.

Kallisto tried to find Tom's family bakery, looking left and right, she just couldn't seem to find her way. Thankfully she ended up right in front of the library, she opened the door and greeted the librarian, "Hello sir."

"Ah, that beautiful girl who borrowed my book a week ago. I was hoping to see you again," The librarian smiled.

She walked into one of the aisles and skimmed through the books, she took out a book and read it the blurb. It was about an adventurer, whose named George. Who left his home to explore new places, he then finds himself stuck in a country. He decides to make a home there and learn about this new found place, where he meets a man named Albert. They create a bond, first, it turns out as friendship but slowly they turn into lovers. They kept their love a secret as they were afraid of the remarks people may make. George then says they should leave and go to another country, but Albert could not leave his family. He persuades George to stay, and they could start a family and a business there. So George stays with him and slowly, they start to open up and when Albert comes out to his family. They were supportive and never stopped. But, suddenly towards the days of their wedding, George is kidnapped by assassins and the only way to leave is to let Albert go. George thought of how hopeless a life was without Albert, so instead, he traded his life instead of letting the love of his life go, hoping that he would find happiness with someone else rather than him.

Kallisto she's some tears, it was extremely rare to find books on same-sex marriage, it wasn't wrong to fairies, in fact, it was accepted and seen as a normal thing, she never understood why humans couldn't see it that way though. She walked to the counter to borrow the book, she then left and walked arotryingtying to navigate her way while at the same time learning more and more about the town. She then smelled a familiar scent coming from the corner, she makes her way and finds the bakery. She walks in and the bell rings, she sees Tom putting some bread on the shelf and a tray in the other, "Welcome to Holland's B-" He looks at her and Kallisto smiled.

"Hi," She smiled and waved at him.

Tom starts to blush and places the rest of bread on the shelf faster and walks towards her, "O-oh, uh hey. I thought you wouldn't come back," he says softly.

"Well, I'm here now! So, how have you been?" Kallisto asked walking around the bakery.

"I've been good, uh, you hungry? My mum made some pie, and there's some left over," He asked nervously, sweat trickling down his forehead, it made Kallisto's heart warm and fuzzy, she just wanted to pinch his cheeks. She nodded and Tom went behind the counter to the kitchen.

She looked out the window and inhaled as she looked at the view, she smiled and heard Tom come out from the kitchen. She looked towards the sound and saw Tom walk out with two plates which held two blueberry pies. She took one and thanked him, she took a slice and ate it. It was amazing, her eyes widen at the burst of flavour, she looked towards Tom, "This is absolutely delicious, tell your Mother I love it, she's really a talented baker."

After the two had devoured the pies, they left the bakery, walking around aimlessly, going wherever their feet took them. They ended up in the forest where the portal was, they sat on a log and talked for awhile. Both getting lost in each other's company. Kallisto stared at Tom's lips, how they moved ever so softly and his cheeks, how they blushed every time she laughed or smiled. It felt nice having someone share the same feelings as you, but remembering the consequences of falling in love with a norm sent shivers down her spine. But she couldn't help but feel so at peace with this boy she's barely known.

"Hey, do you know about fairies?" Kallisto asked Tom, cutting him short from what he was talking  about.

"Yeah! Of course, who doesn't. I heard they live directly above us, hidden by the clouds. But those are just rumours. Of course, no one has confirmed it but that's just what I know." Tom shrugged.

Kallisto's smirked and sat next to Tom, "What if I could debunk your myth?"

Tom, confused and a bit worried looked at her and squinted his eyes in curiosity, "And how would you do that?"

Kallisto stood up and walked towards the trees surrounding them, "You know, these trees have been here for centuries, according to what I know, these are grown by special minerals the fairies plant below these trees to make them healthy and strong. They're golden just like the fairies wings, they link up to the roots and you can see a very faint gold in the roots as it transports it back to the rest of the plant. Science!" She smiled.

"Somehow, I believe you, only a little, without evidence I can't believe you fully," Tom crossed his arms.

Oh how much Kallisto would love to show him what really laid underneath these trees, but that would risk the fate of the fairies. Instead, she turned around and took out a small flower from the ground and placed it between Tom's ears and his hair, "You don't need evidence to believe something that has never been seen by anyone."

She looked towards the sky and it was already dark, the stars were dancing in the sky, her Mother always did a beautiful job. She looked at Tom and ran towards the portal, and her wings revealed, she flew up and taking a look at Tom who looked a bit disappointed to just see her disappear. She looked up and landed at the entrance of the castle. A whole group's of Guards surrounded the castle, more than usual. She walked in a little confused and saw decorations in red and gold streaming across the the elder tree and the walls.

She walked to the dining hall and it was also decorated in the same red and gold, "Father, what's the occa-". And there it was, the answer to her confusion.


End file.
